battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
HUGE
HUGE is a heavyweight robot which competed in the third and fourth seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a white, box-shaped robot with giant HDPE wheels. For weaponry, HUGE was armed with a very powerful spinning bar. The overall design was similar to that of Gyrax, though the two are unrelated. HUGE's unorthodox design and destructive power led it to become a crowd favorite, even when it was torn apart at the hands of Icewave. The robot was heavily based the team's beetleweight and featherweight robots Tiny Huge and Huge which were basically smaller versions of the heavyweight robot. HUGE came back for Season 4 with some new wheels with thicker construction for the horizontal spinners, metallic wheel hubs over the plastic ones for the wheels and bar, better support struts for the back end, and a blue colored bar and eyes. HUGE was able to do just as well as it did last season, reaching the Top 16 again, but lasting through the whole fight this time. Robot History Discovery Season 3 HUGE's first match of the competition was against SubZero. In this match, HUGE attacked SubZero, whom was backing in to HUGE for fear of the weapon. HUGE was proving to be too high for SubZero to do much with its weaponry or defenses and continued to take punishment, eventually losing one of the two attachments meant to fight against HUGE. As the match went on, HUGE managed to get SubZero's weaponry pretty much disabled and was attacking it up against the arena wall before time ran out. In the end, HUGE won on a 3-0 judges decision to advance to the next stage of the tournament. HUGE's second match was against Free Shipping. In this match, HUGE was easily able to attack with his spinning blade while Free Shipping was trying to use its forklift, which had added spikes in hopes of snaring its opponent. HUGE started its attacks and bent up one of the forks on Free Shipping. HUGE stayed facing Free Shipping and began to tear into the supports on top of Free Shipping. After another attack, HUGE had bent the flame thrower on Free Shipping, causing Free Shipping to start burning itself. As the match wore on, HUGE was still in control, but was starting to have some minor drive issues as it was nearly toppled near the pulverizer. Time ran out and the judges awarded HUGE a split 2-1 judges decision victory to advance it to the next stage of the tournament. Next up for HUGE was Chomp. For this match, HUGE brought in a little white box shaped minibot with a waving flag called Surrender! The purpose for it was since they were both white, Surrender! would try to throw off Chomp's targeting system. The match was off to a great start for HUGE as it bent Chomp's hammer arm so it couldn't be used as a weapon. Chomp continued to attack HUGE with its arm like a shield, and belching fire much like Free Shipping did. After a bit, HUGE split Chomp's hammer arm in two, rendering it fully useless. Even so, Chomp managed to shove HUGE into the arena barrier, but HUGE escaped. Chomp found itself knocked over, but still managed to get back over. However, Chomp was defenseless without its weapon and was knocked over again as time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision for HUGE. HUGE was then drawn up against Icewave in the final bid to make the top 16. HUGE opted to use a slightly shorter bar to allow for higher reach on Icewave's ICE, but also allow the weapon to spin even if the wheels were damaged. When the match began, HUGE took a shot to one of its wheels that broke a piece off, leaving it almost unable to drive on that side. HUGE pressed on and took more damage. HUGE was only able to drive in circles and took a big hit that ripped the robot in half. HUGE was now completely immobilized and counted out, giving Icewave the win by a quick KO. HUGE's first match of the top 16 was Bite Force. HUGE opted to go with their longer bar for more reach. When the match began, it was looking quite good for HUGE as they were delivering hits on Bite Force without really taking any damage in return. HUGE then delivered a big hit that took out Bite Force's weapon chain, leaving Bite Force just with a wedge. However, as the fight went on, HUGE's frame was starting to bow downward and after HUGE backed away to take another deliver another hit, the back supports hit the ground, the repairs from the Icewave fight gave way, and the body split in half. The wheels were still functional, but couldn't make any transitional movement so HUGE was counted out, giving Bite Force the win by KO and eliminating HUGE from the tournament. At the end of the season, HUGE received the "Best Design" award, based on a vote from the builders. Discovery Season 4 HUGE's first match of 2019 put it against former champion Son of Whyachi. For this fight, HUGE went with more solid wheels, dubbed "anti-spinner wheels" with the intent on being able to take big hits from Son of Whyachi's rotatory hammers. This proved effective at the start as HUGE was certainly able to take the hits from its opponent without any major damage done. HUGE was also not causing any real damage to Son of Whyachi either but both robots continued. However, HUGE's durability started to fail as they took a big hit from Son of Whyachi that tore off a good chunk of the left wheel. HUGE was now tipped to the left and unable to really drive around. After taking a final hit from Son of Whyachi, HUGE was counted out, giving Son of Whyachi the win by KO. HUGE was next placed against newcomer Jasper. For this fight, HUGE went with its more traditional wheels. As the match began, HUGE struggled a bit to cause much damage to Jasper, even getting somewhat tangled up with Jasper's weapon. HUGE got going and tore off both of Jasper's armor plates. Jasper self-righted so HUGE threw it onto its back again. After another impact, Jasper was no longer moving and tried desperately to either show movement or possibly get off an uneven part of the floor but to no avail. Jasper was counted out, giving HUGE the win by KO. Next for HUGE was a match against Gigabyte. This time, HUGE went with its anti-horizontal spinner wheels again, with some tweaks to them and a 34" weapon bar to attack Gigabyte from above. As the match got underway, HUGE chased after Gigabyte as it bounced off the wall twice and went to center of the arena. HUGE was able to strike Gigabyte twice, the latter of which left Gigabyte smoking and weaponless, even ripping the polycarb that's on top of Gigabyte in multiple exchanges. HUGE continued to attack, but was losing the rubber pieces that helped it with traction on the arena floor. HUGE was then flipped by Gigabyte, but was still attacking. HUGE was then pushed into the screws and got one of its wheels caught behind the arena hazard, but due to the size of them, they were able to escape. As the match came to a close, Gigabyte was still smoking and was no longer moving, but there was no time to count them out. The judges awarded HUGE a unanimous 3-0 decision. HUGE now went up against Team Inertia Labs and Bronco but went in with their normal configuation. The match was off to a good start for HUGE as they immediately tore into Bronco's top armor, leaving it open on one side. HUGE was then stuck on top of Bronco and pushed around a bit before escaping. HUGE then attacked Bronco again, tearing off the piece they broke into earlier. HUGE was then tossed into the air but landed without suffering any real damage. HUGE then attacked Bronco once more, throwing them into the air but Bronco landed upright. As the final seconds ticked down, HUGE took advantage of Bronco's lack of movement by delivering a few more hits. The judges awarded HUGE a unanimous 3-0 decision. With 3 back-to-back wins, HUGE was now in reach of the Top 16 but had to face off against Will Bales and HyperShock. HUGE stuck with its normal configuration and started off rather poorly, getting pushed around. However, HyperShock's weapon was soon disabled thanks to its own rake getting jammed with it so HUGE was able to start racking up damage points by ripping off armor. However, HUGE was again being pushed around from the side and wasn't able to face HyperShock with a working weapon at all. Luckily, HUGE managed to get to HyperShock's right side and rip off a wheel. Eventually,. HyperShock began smoking and was counted out, giving HUGE the win by KO and a spot in the Top 16. HUGE's only match in the Top 16 was another four wheel drive yellow robot, Whiplash and Matt Vasquez. HUGE started off pretty evenly with Whiplash as they were on the attack and costing Whiplash a tire but otherwise not doing much damage. HUGE started to lose some control of the fight as they were being pushed around the arena by Whiplash thanks to its lifting arm. HUGE wasn't really taking any damage from these attacks and managed to survive relatively unscathed to a judges decision. The judges awarded Whiplash a 2-1 split decision to advance to the quarterfinals, eliminating HUGE from the tournament. Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Wheels of destruction, turn, turn, turn. It'll teach you a lesson and make robots burn. It's not big, it's HUGE!" "It'll make you shiver, it'll make you quiver. Capable of rollin' on a river, big wheels keep on turnin'. Is this plastic capable of burnin'? We're about to find out. HUGE!" "He rolls in defiant like Andre the Giant, reaches extra long like King Kong. It's HUGE!" "Powerful, plastic, wheels in spastic. Wheels up. It's HUGE!" "This bot's no jolly green giant but it must've eaten plenty of mean beans. Here comes the ruffage and the toughage, HUGE!" "If this bot were a rock song, it would be called 'Bohemoth Rapsedy.' This killer Queen is king sized. We will, we will clock you! HUGE!" "This bot has the best looking wheels on television and will Vanna Wipe you out. After they win this battle, you're going home with a brand new scar! Here to disembowel you, it's HUGE!" "If this bot asks you, "do these wheels make me look fat?" You say, "Yes. You're all that. I like 'em round and big. You can't lose." It's HUGE!" TheHUGEFamily.jpg|HUGE with beetleweight Tiny Huge and featherweight Huge. HUGEGiantScrewAward.jpg|HUGE with the "Best Design" award for 2018. HUGEBrickCon2019.jpg|The lego model that fought at the event. Trivia * A lego RC version of HUGE fought at the 2019 BrickCon. Category:Robots from Connecticut Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Invertible Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:"Best Design" Winners Category:Honorable Mentions in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Main Event Participants Category:Main Event Winners